24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Handguns on 24
Nathanson's gun Does anybody know the name of the handgun James Nathanson was carrying? Because I don't know. It looks very unfimiliar to me. -- Matthew R Dunn 00:13, 14 September 2008 (UTC) OOU This is now an OOU article. Feel free to populate it with as much information about the handguns seen on the show as you like. "Handgun" is to be kept strictly IU. --Proudhug 12:05, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :Good idea.---CWY2190talk 20:41, 7 May 2007 (UTC) I can't believe it took us this long to do this. --Proudhug 21:40, 7 May 2007 (UTC) All Real-World Info Has been taken out. Everybody can scan it, and within a few days if there are no objections, I will take the real world advisory off. --BauerJ24 01:48, 18 April 2007 (UTC) : Sorry for the off-topic, but I've always hated the quality of this article... --Deege515 09:10, 7 May 2007 (UTC) What is it with the "real world" tag? What type of problem does the page have, and why did Deege pick this week of all times to post the tag? -- 11:08, 2 April 2007 (UTC) : Seeing as pretty much none of this information was ever given on the show (names of guns, their specs, etc.) it comes from the real world. This is an encyclopedia about 24, not the real world. --Proudhug 12:23, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Wow, should all of the gun pages (assault rifles and light machine guns) be removed as well because the information was never given on the show either? -- 08:03, 3 April 2007 (UTC) : Not necessarily, no. There just needs to be a distinction between what information the show/books/comics/games have given us and what are "real world" facts. The best plan of action is probably to leave pages like "handguns," "assault rifles," and the like as strictly in-universe, and create an out-of-universe article like "Weapons featured on 24" (similar to "Songs featured on 24") to list all of the props used on the show. --Proudhug 12:04, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Okay, let's go with the compromise you proposed. How exactly do we move the pages to the out-of-universe articles? -- 21:52, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Clarification part 2 Since nobody has commented upon this, I will wait one more week EVILjbf 19:45, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Clarification The following entry was made under the Glock 17 heading Day 2 The GLOCK 17 was used by Jack Bauer after escaping torture. " " " Day 2 The only time (that I can remember) Jack was tortured were the the soldering iron and paralysis drug scenes (day 2 2:00-3:00am and 3:00am to 4:00am) when Jack escaped (and killed his torturer, O'Hara,) he took a suppressed fullsize Heckler and Koch USP. (I have photographic proof) While I am rechecking to make sure this is the only Jack torture instance, I am also looking for clarification. I will wait approximately one week until i make changes. thanks everybody. EVILjbf 01:18, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Organization Currently working on linking mentioned weapons. Do not remove yet. --Dibol 23:16, 24 August 2006 (UTC) : I reorganized the page by gun rather than season. I don't know if that's better or worse. *shrug* --StBacchus 15:55, 28 August 2006 (UTC) I think it's a bit confusing being organized by firearm. I propose returning it to it's organization by episode. Any thoughts? D-Bo 21:06, 11 June 2008 (UTC) : Re-organizing it by Season would be more in keeping with an encyclopedic article on 24 in my opinion. If you feel you can reorganize it as you propose without losing bits of information, misplacing material, or adding errors, feel free to go ahead. The only caveat I have is that you remember to do this with 1 or 2 edits; do not make a large number of individual edits to accomplish this, because it spams the Latest Intel page and this article's History page and is a policy violation (see causes for user blocks here. – Blue Rook 23:15, 11 June 2008 (UTC)talk Some changes hey there... i still dunno much about editing these pages but i seem to be doing it right (thanks do the dude who told me to preview :D). Yeah, as i said, dunno how to use these pages well but if theres one thing i love more about being a gun monkey its 24. so hopefully, this can be an area i can contribute to alot. Chase with a Beretta? This page claims that Chase used a Beretta at two points in day three. The gun he had, before he was captured, and the one he used in the safe-house raid. After rewatching Day 3, I'm almost positive that in both cases its his weapon of choice; the 4506. Josef Bazhaev Any idea what handgun he used? (day 8)